Yugioh a new beginning
by Han907
Summary: Can yugi find a new friend out of the chaos of a new school year or be forgotten like his friends did to him after Yami stayed behind. Who knows made he could smile like he use to when his mother was still alive,
1. Chapter 1

Was up! New to this fanfic thing I read some cool stories to.

One things for sure I have a trouble with writing so don't worry if I get things wrong.

Tips and new things to show me will help me on the long run.

Next tell me what you guys like to read anime, manga, cartoons, and TV shows if I know them ill try to make a stories if needed.

Father more if you like strange romance stories or other things ill try my best not my strongest point in my writings at all.

This is just a heads up on me so here is my story that I came up with.

I don't own Yugioh or the characters in it.

The start of a new friend

Yugi new things weren't going to stay the same with his friends and Yami. He wish he would go back and find out what he did wrong school wasn't the same any more. Looking towards an old photo that his pals an him took while back smiling towards the photo. Sighing he walked towards his closet to getting things ready for the new school year as a joiner. Yami room was on the right side of the hall not wanting to show his face to him or his old pals.

"well this is going to be some heck of a school year" yugi sighed he avoided the others and the bullys once again. Walking to his class not paying mind coming contact to something warm and hard. Falling backwards to the ground with a thud rubbing his bottom. Yugi looked up he came in eye contact with the most scariest person he just meet. A vary tall woman with white long spiked hair, red ruby eyes, pale skin, and wearing the school uniform but no jacket on (so you know this is my oc so my name and hers are the same could think of a good username).

"i-im sorry" yugi said with panic in his voice good he was scared Tea wasn't this bad as this girl is in giving a scary look. Till he came back to reality, her hand was heading towards him he knows whats up every bully does this move. Without thinking he grabs his bag an starts running away from the girl not knowing he left a binder behind. Turning a corner running to his homeroom with full speed not caring if he bumped into some people in the hall.

Sighing mated it to class without being late looking down away on what going on his right side his old friends laughing it up with Yami. An for Seto Kaiba was siting behind him reading his book with no care for the morons in his point of view. Yugi had his head on his arm till he heard the teacher.

"now students we have a new student going our class today I will like you all welcome Han Knight for our class today" Yugi looks up God he wish he didn't it was the girl that he ran into the halls little while ago. Covering his face with a binder hopping the teacher wont put her beside him. To his surprise she was in front of the class today till new seats were chosen sighing this is going to be a long day for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey was up sorry this is taking long i just wrote chatper 2 and everything was deleted.

Yeah so know hear it is one last time smiles if im hoping I don't mess up again.

Queen of Yugioh thanks for following me and love to get to know yea.

I don't own Yugioh or the characters

Second class (yugi pov)

I was suprised she was in the same class as the last one I was in never have i thought that I was going to see her again an man was I wrong. The Teacher gave us a project to say what we want to know about the person next to us you guessed it I was partnerd with Han. As I thought she was quiet through the hole asking questions thing all I got was grunts and head shakings. To me it was like talking to Yami Marik all over again last years project horray for me. Joey, Yami, and, Tea were in this class with me whats worse Ushio here to more death threats from him now.

Third class (yugi pov)

Before class even started I got a little bully in counter with Ushio pushed me around here an there but no physical pain was given. sitting down in my chair with sigh wishing this day would get over soon I can't more of everyday school beatings and pain of not having friends anymore. For this class Han is not in an this math for out loud I wounder were she is? Wait what am I thinking she's weird for crist sake she is like a stalker oh god what if sher is one or she is lonly like me I forgot she's new her maybe I should help her. What if she's like Ushio not a good combo getting beatings from him and her they would the bullys known as being a couple oww why am I thinking such crazy things.

What is going to happen to me if this girl doesn't leave me alone am I even going to live for tomarrow? I know one thing for sure Ryou is in this class and he is in student gov. maybe he knows a thing or two about this girl. After this class is over for lunch I should head that way even thinking about her gives me cold chill. Yugi shivers for amont in his seat he began to pull out his math binder till he stoped.

(his mind)= "huh? weres my binder" then shock hit him when he ran into Han in the first moments of school he forgot to grab his binder now he really now has to talk to her. Putting his hands to his face why to these thing always happens to me when I'm trying to have a normal day if its even posable. Yugi moves his head to his desk trying to hold back is tears isn't helping this part at all cause he just remember his mothers last dieing letter was in there cause he had forgotten he put it in there.

lunch (still Yugi pov)

Having to hurry up and eat his lunch he headed towards the student gov. room wondering if Ryou was even going to be there. Turning a corner he came face to face with Ushio oh great what another encounter but strange part was his back was facing Yugi instead. To Yugi suprise he was hiting on Han maybe his imagenation was coming to them being a couple an beating the crap out of him. Han was aginst the lockers while Ushio arm was above her with his face close to hers. Still having her straight face he was touching her hair then he was going lower to her skirt; Yugi was worryed was he going to see rape oh God he didn't want to see that or was it going to be something else was she going to let him to such a thing.

Yugi moved behind the corner out of veiws way till Han looked at his deraction she saw him but how Ushio was in the way then he heared a crunching noise. Ushio was on the ground holding his balls with pain Yugi saw that Ushio was glaring at her face. He still had one hand on the ground Han walked over slaming a foot down at the hand hearing another crunch.

"you little bitch!" Ushio was holding his hand with pain. Yugi was sacred he heard that sound before yeah he broke some ribs but this sounded that she broke every bone in one step. Han looked at Yugi heading his way he paniced whats going to happen was she going to do the same to him like she did with Ushio. She was towering over him he covered his head with his arms waiting for a hit to the face till he felt a small slow pat to the head. An some soothing word that he never would have heard from her.

"sorry"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if I didn't write Chapter 3 fast for you guys liking even if you don't get past the first Chapter 1.

For know I'm asking my little buddy Kalle (another OC of mine for help spice things up.)

Kalle: "Why hello boys and girls I'm Kalle if Han didn't say so clearly"

Han: "..."

Kalle: "any ways" head goes close to the screen "she's known for not talking much but when cute things are involved let's just say get little Yugi for help"

Han: playing with a stick pushing dirt around

Kalle: grabs Yugi an shoves him into the middle of the screen while Han was having sparkles around her

Kalle: "see told yeah" winks

Yugi: "who are you? Han are you okay this new side is strange for me."

Han: grabs Yugi in a death hug

Yugi: "gahh?! who ever you are help!"

Kalle: "any who Han and Me Kalle do not own Yugioh or the characters at all"

Chapter 3: Having a friend (Yugi pov)

What, on earth just happened me heading for Ryou the one person I needed the most to ask questions of the new girl in school; But all I got was Ushio getting beat up by the person I wanted to steer clear till Knowing she was safe to be near. I looked up slowly only seeing the face of her's hoping to find some emotions in her eye's at lest once. What will come of me now will she try to cover up her mess I saw the hole thing go down who good on the first day to that I have to die. Strange thing was she was still rubbing my head the last person that ever did that was my mother. Looking at Ushio who was breathing sharply then to her know what show I still go to Ryou for answers now or ask her fully.

Then I felt a sharp pain to the arm she was grabbing my arm to tight then next thing he known was Han grabbing their bags and heading away for Ushio with other words of.

"Boss?! you okay what the fuck happen to you"

"Dude what ever happen they pretty beat the shit out of yea"

Those were the words that I heard before we slipped into the library with no second thoughts added. Then I noticed something I'm stuck with the weird girl again out of everything that happened this fate got thrown at me. Going hand an hand hearing footsteps were heading our way oh that's why we are running they are after us! This isn't good I know I wanted a friend but not in this kind of fancy manner would I even consider us friends in the first place? A hand pushed me to a wall I could see Han looking around the corner to find if anyone found us.

Now what is this it heh was fun while it lasted felling the hand move away sighing I looked around us we were hidden between some bookcase rows. Then something was handed to me I looked to the object it ways my binder that I lost. Grabbing the binder I looked at Han she was smiling this was the second time I saw her smile at me for no reason at all. Holding tight on the binder looking to it I should say thank you to her after all she gave it back to me with a smile I looked up.

She was gone like she was never even there in the first place.

"W-what?.." I looked around hoping to finder her at least once.

After School

Lunch went by fast Yugi never got a chance to talk with Ryou an that he never said thanks for Han saving them both and for the binder she gave back to him. With a frown holding tight on the binder Yugi wish at least he could have her as a friend but maybe it wasn't his choice to make. Heading home with cars an people passing by his head hanging low he stopped he looked into the binder looking at his mother's letter then notice something a phone number? Then looking closely to the words next to the number then he realized it was Han she must of done this while she had his binder.

"Dear Yugi, I only know your first name but I am glad I finally gave back your binder I may not talk much is cause I'm not good with people. Sorry for that though I gave my number for second class project if you want to come over or I could go to your house. But I'm glad to meet you in person I was trying to get you to notice me but you say how that worked out for me."

Sincerely, Han Knight

P.S. Sorry if I scared you to death by looking at you I had a habit of doing that.

Yugi blushed closing the binder an hurrying to the game shop in his mind he was going to call Han an say thank you. Even if it was a stupid reason his mother always says to say thank you even if it was a small dead to be done. He could see the game shop in the distance with a smile he ran to the door with an open taking his shoes of. Yugi went straight to the phone heading to grab the phone he stopped. What was he going to he can't go hey this is Yugi the weakling you help give is binder back an ran from the bullys that were after them ow why where hard for him to do.

Yugi's Room

Yugi was holding the phone for nearly an hour he was so nervous it's been nearly an year the last time he had a friend to talk with on the phone. All he wanted was to do one simple thing in life and he can't even do that with a sigh taking a breath he called up the number. Hearing a few beeps he could hear some faint words coming from the phone then slowly taking it to his ear.

"H-hello?" biting his lips waiting with yelling words came with faint strong woman tone.

"Yugi?" Taking a breath this is now or never right now for little Yugi. Blushing while holding the phone close to his ear man he's blushing really hard taking a big gulp.

"y-yes it's Yugi here is this Han if I'm asking?" off course it's Han she gave me her number now blushing even more Yugi heard Yami calling out to him saying he's going out to eat. Yugi answering back quickly as he could then he could hear someone saying hello several times.

"a-ah sorry I was answering for someone" biting his bottom lip waiting for Han's respond to he said to her hoping he did make her angry for not paying mind to her. Closing his eyes for worse to come he heard a deep woman's laugh having to blush for being laugh at. Groaning for his miss stake he lie his head on the table holding the phone close to his ear then a surprise came.

"Hey Yugi would you like to go out to eat so we can talk about this project thing face to face" Yugi never thought to be ask like this ah that means he has to get ready take a shower, change clothes, and, get money for the food.

"sure but I have to get ready right now though.." Yugi waited for her respond.

"That's all right just meet me near Kaibba? Land place thing whatever it is" he was shocked did she even know who Kaiba really is well you learn new things about people every day. Turning off the phone heading to get cleanup for the dinner he was going to have with Han. Hurrying to get ready he heard the game shop door opening Yugi already dressed he was heading for his shoes when he say Yami in front of him. Yugi blushed lightly Yami smiled lightly "I forgot to grab my wallet that's all hey were you going?" looking away Yugi spoke up "I-I'm just going out with a friend that's all cause now your mostly leaving.. me .. here …alone" Yami lift an eyebrow "what you talking about I ask to see if it was okay for you I know you can do things without me always there?"

Yugi was confused what just what out of all through those time together Yami thought he didn't minded did he even ask at all. Not even two seconds of having time together it was mostly hey Joey calling for me or Tea wants to see if she go on a date with me. With a sigh Yugi look straight into Yami's eyes with angry somehow that was there from little Yugi.

"did you even ask how I felt when you always walk out that door even once" not taking a chance on what he had to say Yugi hurry out the door not wanting what Yami had to say.

Looking at the sky he smiled "Maybe this is my chance to turn my life around mother…"

Kalle: siting on a couch in front of a TV "ooooo cliff hanger so I think" tapping his chin "well Han went to go meet Yugi for that dinner" leaning to the screen "so you know the way Han looks at Yugi she thinks he's like a fluffy sheep with all that hair" winks. Smiling Kalle got up from the couch an yawns "night guys Han will come back after school or she's has nothing to do and starts writing again."


	4. Chapter 4

Kalle: "why thank you guys for waiting of Chapter 3" bows to the crowed. Smiling to the people "right now Han and Yugi are meeting for the first and no this is not going to be oc x Yugi blah I can't even imagen Han doing Romance at all"

Han: walking cross the stage

Kalle: "pisst Han what are you doing here?" leaning to Han with his hand placed on the corner of his mouth.

Han: looking at Kalle with a blank face holding up a pink sheep body plush "Giving this to Yugi I won the other day."

Kalle: giving a huge grin turns to the crowed "oh yeah I never told you guys what I look like!" giving a proud stance "I have long black hair with a bark blue hair bow at the end mostly wearing formal clothing and I was in the mental house for 7 years I'm 18 now young age I know got that from my mom's side of the family." Looking around for Han going to the screen "Han's dad was a general before passing away" winks. Taking a seat back on the couch again "We don't own Yugioh or the characters at all."

Chapter 4: A day out

After Yugi's yelling at Yami was over he ran to Kaiba land to meet with Han for that dinner. To his knowing she was going there to hand off something to a friend before he hanged up on Han at his house. Yugi could see the sign a few blocks away he say white and black hair in the distance. Han turns to Yugi's direction with the man looking the same way.

"So this must be Yugi you were talking about just now you were meeting up with." Yugi thought this man was strange not Han's scary way of stalking strange but crazy let's play with sharp things strange. He put his hand out to shake Yugi's hand to give his greetings to him. Yugi takes his hand with a friendly greeting with a shy smile that he had on.

"Nice to meet you umm…" the man gave him a crazy grin leaning close to his face.

"It's Kalle if you are wondering" taking a quick wink at Yugi Han was elbowing Kalle to go so they can have dinner. (Kalle: "if you guys are wondering Han left her wallet after grabbing that body doll")

Han and Yugi headed down to a fast food place to grab some burgers for Yugi this day was getting better for him in seconds. Taking seats Yugi takes out pen and paper to start writing things down for the paper that he had. Yugi looks at Han with smile takes down few more note of Han's looks.

"Okay let's begin what's your hobbies and activity's you do after school" Yugi waits for her answers placing her index an thumb on her chin.

"My hobbies are collecting spears around the world and for activity's I do training with my great great grandfather." Smiling at Yugi's face of his blinking eyes folding her hands placing her chin on her hands.

"o-okay now what is your lest and best at doing things?" after Yugi wrote the last answers he was ready for the next answers to be said.

"my weakest is mainly my anger I black out without realizing what I done greatest is that I can remember the smallest things that has been said" with the questions were still going back and forth their waiter came to take their order after a hour 30 min. later it was served. When dinner was finished they started to head home but they toke the longer route just for them to talk to each other longer talking about random things they done or problems they had.

"yep after I let all the cows out they were all over the main yard on the porch one even ran into the house with my dad yelling Han Ridge Knight get your ass in here now! For three days I had to hunt down all of the cows an bulls then be grounded for 2 weeks." Yugi smiled he learned that Han used to live in Russia cause of her father was raised there so that's why training was involved for her safety over was ruff then over in Japan. Even for him being this small she was like a bunny but when poked several times she turn into a great big white dragon cause of her hair color an personality but she's sweat to get to know. Cause after the dinner she gave him a pink sheep body plush she was giving it to him blushing at the time saying with hey say you keep hugging your binder thought this would help.

It was the first gift he got after a hole year with no one taking notice to him he just wish Yami would notice him at least once even if they it was a small crush or hey what's the hole point of still liking him if he doesn't pay notice. He still loved him even if Yami hates him for no reason or goes all the time he just tells him right away with saying it will be quick don't worry. Yugi was holding the pink sheep in one are while holding Han's hand he told her were his house was so there was no worry for him head bobbing an a yawn Yugi was so tired. Seeing the shop blocks away Han looks up an sees a young man outside looking like Yugi but more bolder coming close the man and her look at each other dead straight in the eyes you could see the sparks fly of anger for one another.

Han took Yugi in here arms like carrying a sleepy child after a long day she placed him in his bed closing the bedroom door slowly walking down the stairs she looked at the man.

"You must be Yami that Yugi told me about so much" Han having her arms crossed right know she really hated this guy right now don't know why but her instances are telling her to do so. Glaring at her Yami was blocking the path way to the door for right now he wanted answers now who was this lady was she the one Yugi was talking about no that's not right Yugi knows better than hang out with people like her.

Yami: "Who are you"

Han: "A friend of Yugi's meet him today"

Yami: "I see any reason at all why there was rumors say people saw Yugi an a strange girl running from the same hall Ushio was in."

Han: "You shouldn't always believe what the rumors were told about cause some my cast a friend."

Yami glared at her now that was just rude Yugi must have told her about that day with Yugi and him had a great fight last year at school till this day he doesn't want to remember those words he said again at all. With a node Han walked past Yami with no words to be said walking out the door Han looked at the night sky with an evil grin.

"This is going to be one hell of a school year for me" with that Han turn her back walking into the dark with a deep woman chuckling sound.

Kalle: "oooo this is good does Yami and Han have a rivalry for Yugi or what was Yami talking fighting with Yugi at school give comments and likes Han likes to read what people have to say."

Han: walking through the screen slamming her body to the couch with a sigh

Kalle: "you just love messing with people don't you in serous spots don't you"

Han: gives an evil smirk

Kalle: "any who have a good night don't let the bed bugs bite" winks with a grin

Han: Yawning rubbing "same whatever he just said to you guys


	5. Chapter 5

Kalle: "was up guys and girls ill be away for one or two chapters cause of short on hands so Tiny and Mike will take over for now"

Tiny: popping up from below the screen standing on tipy toes wearing long green sweat shirt with brown shorts an rain boots green hair short straight bangs with two long front hairs tied at the end short in the back curved upwards. "Hi im Tiny this is Mike"

Mike: having brown hair and skin with the color orange like the sun same with his shirt blue jeans with brown slacks. Waving to the people with a smile he was reading a book wearing glasses.

Tiny: Skipping her way to the couch with a big grin jumps on the couch giving a roman stance "I or Mike does not own Yugioh or the characters at all" turning to Mike "now can we go outside and play with the bugs."

Chapter 5: Yugi gets lost

Yugi did the same like yesterday school just new things to do at school lunch came around Yugi hang out with Han that day he gave her a binto box saying thanks for yesterday dinner. Han and Yugi were sitting on the roof top Han munching away the food while Yugi was studing for a pop quiz next block. Han leaning over to see what Yugi was doing seeing random math questions wided eyes not knowing what the hell is going on.

"how the hell you know all this crap I can't even get one answer down right away" Yugi chuckle for amoent showing Han what hes doing in math dealing with slope and other things. Then hearing nosies of people walking up to the roof Han and Yugi both looked up to see who it was trying to get on the roof. To Yugi's surprise it was Yami an the others on the roof all looking at each other not saying no words were exchanged. Yugi biting his bottom lip nervous was bottling to get higher than normal in his body right now he still remember his an Yami's fight the other day.

Han stands up with Yugi following griping on her jacket sleves he did like it when his old friends are here he dosen't want to face them right now hes to scared to do so. Joey spoke in a low whisper voice trying to start a conversation with the two.

"hey Yugi you looking great" saying while scraching his head nervous to say something wrong.

Yami looking at Han then Yugi he was getting jealous how come Yugi grab his arm like that right now its really cute in his mind right now but Han standing there is killing the mood right away. He dosen't even know why Han even wanted to be nere him the students were talking how scary she was staring down at them being tall an all. Yugi started to hide behind Han trying to not look at anyone when will they go away the others didn't face him all last year why now an staring like hes just a weird freak like a clown that can't act at all. With that grabs her bag an taking Yugi's hand heading towards the door off the roof top knowing Yugi wants to get away from them so bad.

"Is that a hello we are getting even though you chose to stop hanging out with us" Yugi known that voice from any were that was Tea and man does she love to start things with people just to prove a point.

"I-I-I" Yugi was trying to make words come out of his mouth he known Tea would "try" to say what ever hes doing he needs help. He didn't even like her at all with the mean comments hes getting lately for her. Tinsing up when she got closer Han steps in her way Tea moved back a little giving Han a glare.

"And who do you think you be steping front of me" taking her hands right on her hips who does this white hair bitch think she is I know Yami likes Yugi more than me what the hell does that freak have than me. Huffing turning her head grabs Yami's arm pulling him along with the others following close by. Han looked after Tea this is going to be one hell of a day cause she heard Tea's doing if she wants something she gets it. Han felt her sleave getting wet looking over Yugi was crying giving a shock blank face to her it was like seeing a puppy crying to be loved on.

Then the taste of iorn filled her mouth with her nose being wet Yugi giving burst full of cuteness coming from him caused her to have a nose bleed right away. Holding her face trying to not let the blood drip any farther Yugi was shocked holding both hands up trying to help her. He was pulling out a cloth or something that would help hold the blood coming from her nose anymore.

After School

Yugi was sitting on his bedroom floor holding the pink sheep close to him yawning man was he tired the rest of the day went fine after the lunch after the problem with Tea was over. Yugi only wanted them to tell him why they didn't ask him to come along any more what did he do so wrong that cause them to not ask at all. Yugi felt it was cause of Yami but he didn't want to blame him entiraly cause of him he just wants some answers. He lie down on his floor holding up the stuff animal and what of Han she was defending him but why he known she was strange but this is just to much to take in right now. Han gave him this sheep on the first day she must have known he was feeling lonely so giving this would try to comfert him more even if she wasn't there an he was okay with that.

He wanted to call Han to get rid of the pain going in his heart he wanted friends more than anything in this world thinking Han would go away for enternity. Not wanting that to happen he would try his best to make Han happy even if she giving him things he would try doing the same with her but how.

"oww what am I to do" slaming the sheep to his face with a groan rolling around while holding the sheep close. Stoping getting up slaming his body to his bed with a grunt curling up with a sigh. Yugi close his eyes with thoughts on who would he repay Han after all the things she done for him. Then scilence Yugi had fallen asleep with the sheep in his arms tightly with a single tear in his eyes of another day with nightmares.

Kaiba Land

Han had taken Yugi out again with not taking a no for an answer walked around playing with games with full of laughter. Yugi was holding onto her arm he didn't know why he was doing this he feels protected like a giant beast taking care of an animal. He saw Rebecca on that day she thought they were dating but Han and Him explained they were just friends. Then she taged along not that he mind it was just so soon for that matter alone Yugi felt even worse that Han paided for all the food but he got her back for paying for the raids though. But he had fun though then hearing some comotion in the far distance were they we're siting form they went to see what it was.

He wish he didn't Yami was dueling a man who was asking for the challange then the duel begin not wanting to see it brought great pain to see how happy he was with out him there. Turning away form the duel he notice something Han wasn't there looking around to see were she go he saw her on the phone for some reason. Rebecca still was lached to his arm so he couldn't move so he toke her along to see whats wrong with Han for just two days this wasn't like her at all. Han shuts her phone when they walked over to her giving them with a tired and little angry face for them to see.

"Han you okay" having a tone of worry in his voice. She smiled at Yugi knowing that he was worryed about her well being.

"Yes I'm fine it was my grandfather he wanted me to come over now to finish training right away" Rebecca perk up wondering what Han was like this was new for her cause she heard about japans coustams but not the fighting way of theirs.

"You do martial arts here?" Han smiled at Rebecca she saw that grab her attention right know.

"Yeah cause a torument was coming up an I was enter in if you guys want to its at down town Domino" The three all looked at one another so they agreed to watch Han's match that weekend.

That day they all went back home Yugi found out that Rebecca is attending their school school cause of her grampas info of a dig was here he wanted to research to find things. Han walked them both home Rebecca was fist to leave the group waving by Han and Yugi was heading to the game shop. They talked about life a little more Yugi found out her dad was a military man so training was the only option of her childhood. With that Han droped Yugi off as he watched her walk away in the distance he smiled as he walked in the game shop.

Kalle: slams the door open sweating form head to toe "man he doesn't know when to quit"

Tiny and Mike looked at Kalle's derction giving a strange of what faces

Kalle: "stuiped Han told me my family needed me I flown all the way to Norway to see them they didn't" glaring at Han as she walked through the door

Han: laughs "I'm suprised that you hear me out for it and left no explination for it." taking a seat on the couch

Kalle: pouts "any ways give reviews or comments if you want."


	6. Chapter 6

Kalle:" Thanks for looking at this story means a lot" walking towards Han "she wants to gets your guys attention for a moment"

Han: "the writers hand is hurting some times she gets sharp pains in them it last a day or two"

Kalle: looks at Han nods "there you go guys for the past day or so that what happen give tip our auther loves tips"

Han: "any ways" looking at Kalle with a not a mused face "we do not own Yugioh or the characters at all"

Chapter 6: A challage for Han

The three now good friends Han, Yugi, and Rebecca started the day off with Han's training of the day never did Yugi and Rebecca come face to face with an old japanese home Han's family watches over shrines. The shriens were placed there for the dragon worrier clan to fight once more that was Han's family so there would be training involved. Yugi and Rebecca were sitting in the living space with the slide doors open Han kicking an punching a sand bag the two were eating snaks that was given to them. Han drenched in sweat smiled towards the two with a great big smile.

WHACK!

"ouch what the hell?!" Han glared at her grandfather he was a small man with a bald head an long white beard he hit her with his cane.

"don't what me go run around the city your friends fine here now go!" grombuling jogging out the backyard to the city. Yugi and Rebecca was talking about their grandpas an digs they done in the past. Han's granddad sat near them eating the food. Yugi spoke up asking about Han an her family cause this was a surpries for him.

"I have a question to ask about Han if I may ask" asking in a low voice not to sound ruded at all.

"go ahead I figuerd you would have" the old man said while eating an apple.

"Han's said she was trainning for the militery when she was young but whats with living with the shrine and all?" Yugi asked with curiousaty came to play the old man smiled.

"Han's dad was the one that had the military life but her mother is japanese so Han had to move many times in her life to keep up trainning cause both sides agree the eldest had to train family tradition" the old man says in the simplest terms he could put it. Yugi and Rebecca looked at eachother closing their eyes an giggling they knew something it was a next thing getting to know Han. They were get tierd Han wasn't back yet an it was noon were could she be Rebecca was asleep on the floor while Yugi was awake an worrying.

"were is Han?" that was the only thing that came to Yugi's mind.

With Han

With deep huffing and breathing Han jogged pass stores an reastrants on the path of her run when she was on her run she doesn't come back till noon. Not telling Yugi or Rebecca she would had to explain why she wasn't back. Running past an dark ally she could hear comotions there stopping she looked to go see what it was she found a boy looking the age ten or so with long black hair puffing out with blue striped shirt an orange jacket having pants an shoes on. He the boy was being toward by two old boys laughing at the scard one a shadow cover them all.

"Who the hell?"

"If you think you could mess with me-" that sentence never finished cause they came to red dark eyes strong tall woman towering over them. Shaken with fright they felt the aura of power from her scared they ran away. Han looked closely of the boy on the ground beaten an blood she could tell he was trying to stay awake. kneeling down taking the boy bridley style heading towards her home with the bleeding boy. Now she had to explain to the two what happen on her run and the bleeding boy this was so going to be a challange for her.

Han's House

Yugi ran up to the door hearing a door bell just moments ago he came face with Han and Mokuba? Paching him up lie him down on a bed in the house Yugi sighed even he could tell Han had some problems to with people. He heared what Han had to say thank goodness Mokuba wasn't badly hurt what of Seto does he even know were his bother is at right now. Yugi didn't want to see Seto angry it wasn't a plasent sight to see from him when his brother is involved thank goodness Yugi knows his number after the hole god cards taken taking people soul problem. Walking to the phone he could see Han taking Rebecca to a bed to in the house he smiled grabing the phone he dailed Seto Kaiba.

"Who ever is calling it's 11 pm right know" Yugi could hear Seto being pissed and worry in his tone Yugi known he was looking for Mokuba.

"umm... Seto we have Mokuba ov-" Yugi never got to finish he was going to explain were he was at but it's Seto he could find his way. Hanging up the phone Yugi went to go see if Mokuba even woke up at all right now. Han walking to the livingroom she heard a nook on her front door who was here at this time of day. Walking towards the door she came face to face with a brown hair man with a tone face on rasing a eyebrow.

"Yugi told me you guys have may brother" giving a glare to the woman Han gave a pissed face on her she slamed the door on this face. Yugi walked up to her with a oookay face on he asked what just happen at the door.

"some drown hair man come here with a rude remark on him" Yugi known who that was he opened the door Seto was rubbing his nose Yugi snorted a little Han had slamed Seto's nose on the door. Allowing Seto in the house he glared at Han put he only got the finger in return you could see their glares gave sparks flying. Pushing Han towards the livingroom not wanting her to fight with Seto Yugi had to step in to make sure would not happen.

"Were's my brother" giving a pissed tone Seto wanted to know now were he is.

"Hold your who ever you are pissy tone hes fine just beaten up after the hole saving your brother part" Han said while she was leaning on the wall arms crossed she had changed out of her work out wear to some black long sleves shirt with blue jeans.

"Hes in bed right now that an he can't move cause that would make it hard for him to recover faster" Han said while she was grabing something to drink. Seto was pissed he didn't want to let his brother stay her with a compelet stranger then again he known Yugi. Seto sighed taking a seat down on the gound of the living room he spoke in a deep pissed tone.

"fine but I'm staying here till my brother back to normal I don't trust any of you even if I wanted to move him I don't want to see the pain on his face" Han sighed great now she got this fucker here with in here house he better not to cause rude remarks she seen at school here an there. But this guy has ice cold balls an heart to have for not taking a no for an answer then again Yugi is here so this wont work. Now this is really going to be a challange for her in many shape an form she damn well wont take this asshole of a guy to do it for her.

Kalle: "welp theres Chapter 6 man this challange for Han going to be hard dealing with Seto being there not knowing who he is he could be a killer all we know but Yugi seems to know him." Sitting down on the couch with Han giving a glaring an pissed face man was she pissed.

Han:"..."

Kalle: "uhhh... any who give some tips an some reviews if you want love to see them bye"

CRASH! BOOM!

Kalle: "and now Han had destroyed the TV an table right now" sweat dorp.


	7. Chapter 7

Kalle:" For reading the Chapters that means a lot we had to get new TV and table after Han dastroyed the last ones." rubbing his head then snaping his fingers.

"I'm going to be in this chapter today yeah chapter 7 woop woop!"

Han: "maybe this will be your last to" grining

Kalle: "why do you have to be mean to me all the time what did I-" he didn't fininshed at all Han was holding a tape.

Han:" remember last chrismas" glaring at him while Kalle was holding his hair.

Kalle: looking at the screen "we don't own Yugioh and the characters at all" running away while Han had scissors.

Han:" now this is pay back!"

Chapter 7: Seto Kaiba

For nearly a week Seto stayed to see if his brother would wake up from his slumber on the day 4 he woke up thanking Han for saving him still bed riden and some Kaiba shoving out the room for not taking his brother home. That week turn out to be pretty okay for the most part with out adding Han and Seto fights Rebecca was worryed for Mokuba so she sayed with him the most part. Yugi and Han had to go shoping cause low on food so going to the market was on the first part of their list today. Seto did want Mokuba being alone in the house so he stayed Rebecca stayed put to keep Seto from taking Mokuba out off bed for the most part of the day.

Han and Yugi were going down the aile with Han taking the cart an Yugi hunting down the food and supplies. Yugi most part got every thing but butter an bread so Han left for the moment gave Yugi the card going to grab the bread and butter Yugi placing the food on the counter. Han looked around till she turn the corner first thing she say was Yami plane eyes sight for the worst part he was in front of what she needed. Groaning she went ahead not paying no mind of him Yami looked over an saw her he spoke up a little bip hoping she heard him.'

"um... do you know were Yugi is.." Yami asked while scraching his head waiting for an answer.

"He with me right now for the most part hes doing just find right now I even called his grandpa to see if it was okay so there no point of asking more questions" Han said while looking at some butter.

"One more thing Yugi and I had a fight a week ago did he tell you anything about that?" Yami ask Han could tell he felt a shamed for what he had done.

"Yes one thing is that your a dume ass in motable levels second Yugi wished some one was even there that cared when I first meet him I saw that I wanted that to go away no one wants to be alone." Han said with an ice cold glare; taking the butter leaving Yami there man Yami was digging his grave even deeper. Yugi was on the side with the bags waiting for Han she placed the butter for the casher to ring up. They left the store Yugi knows something is up with Han cause shes was shoving the bags into the trunk with a pissed off face.

Han's House

Han was cooking up dinner for the Yugi and the others Mokuba could move a little but hooping here an there so he still needed to be bed riden for two more days. Yugi and Rebecca are setting up the table while Mokuba was on the floor with a blanket on his lap playing a game on the TV Seto was doing his work as all ways. Han place down the food on the table Yugi, Rebecca, and Mokuba sat down while Seto's fingers click away Han's eyebrows twiched a little. Her nerves were reaching their highest. Getting up Han slamed the computer screen shut then grabing the laptop Seto trying to grac it back Han smaked his hand away.

"H-hey, what do you think your doing with my laptop?" Seto trying to grab the laptop she tossed it in another room locking the way shuting the door she came face with an angry Seto Kaiba.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Seto grabbing her shirt showing her abs with her feet dangling in the air. The other three were shocked Yugi kneeling with an arm strached out.

"G-guys..." Yugi asked in a small pleasing tone hoping Seto will let go of Han. Mokuba asked Seto nicely to let her go knowing that it may work for Seto to let go.

"Tisk" Seto making a pissed of noise. Letting go what he didn't know what as going to happen. When Han was let go she got him on the gound in a chough hold legs trapping his movement.

"Gahh!" Seto said in a suprised tone confustion on his face. Yugi getting up fast as he can grabbing on Han's neck begging for her to let go. She turn to see Yugi's face an aura of cuteness was shinnig off of Yugi. Then blood was coming from Han's nose letting go of Seto trying to hold down the nose bleed running to the Kitchen for something to stop the bleeding. Yugi going after her trying to help while Seto was coughing on the floor.

Yugi opened the door to the kitchen turning to the left he came face to Han holding her face. Walking over to see if she was fine then he saw her face shot up asking for him to stop right there. Turning his head to the side wondering what was wrong with her hopping she wasn't light headed.

Facing Han's bowed face she was beat read with blood on her hand's Yugi's cuteness hit her rocked heart so hard even if she was a shrine's guard. Yugi could make any evil spirits go away in a flash. What was his secreat in causing such a thing to be done why do people hate him so. Wipping the blood away with her hand a smeer of blood was shown on her nose. Yugi jolted up form all the blood on Han's face then she started to fall down you could hear his faint sound of his voice.

"H-a-n...H-a-n..!?"

==================================================================================Kalle: huffing out of breath "man a nose bleed Han thats new coming from you" grining

Han: running at him in full speed

Kall: "ahh! review and comment!" running away from Han that still holding the cutting tool


	8. Chapter 8

Kalle: sorry toke a while cause of the author's shcool an all.

Han still sitting down with the others still eating with Seto having a bump on his head. Yugi and Rebecca talking with one another while Mokuba is playing with his food.

Yugi:" I'm glad we got to fix that nose bleed befor dinner."

Han having tissue in her nose blushing lightly.

Kalle: any who Han and I don't own Yu-gi-oh! at all of the characters"

Chapter 8: Worry

After the hole nose bleed scene Yugi and Han went back eating dinner. Han came to with light headed but was fine to still eat with the others Kaiba still pissed at Han giving evil glares. Han looke to his way doing the same thing giving sparks in the air the room was tense and the others could feel it.

"S-Seto are you going to eat it's pretty good.." Mokuba says with a scared voice hoping to not cause a problem to the older teens.

"I have to agree with Mokuba you out did yourself Han" Rebecca says in a happy an astonished tone in her voice. Han nodes a thanks to Rebecca's complament. Seto just tsk it away grabing the fork looking at it if he even wanted to tase such a thing he was so use eating fancy food. Taking some meat on the fork Seto Kaiba it was a long time scence he ate home made cooking.

Seto Kaiba was eating the food that Han had made saying no word knowing that he liked the food with no complaining involved. Seto was munching down like the others. Han left to grab more servings knowing there was some left in the kitchen. Sitting down again with more plates in her hands placing them down moving some used ones out the way.

"So any of you guys want to hang out after school next week" Yugi asking in a shy low tone wonder if he was ever heard. Mokuba grin with food in his mouth swollowing rest of his food.

"That would be awsome sence we haven't talked with you guys in a long time, can we Seto can we?!" Mokuba said in a exciting voice facing Seto hoping he would get a answer.

"Fine, but" Seto looked at Mokuba with a serious glance.

"I want you to stay near them if you want to go out or close to me sence I'm going to be busy this year I need many hands I can get" Seto says in a calm voice.

Yugi raised an eyebrow at Seto.

"Don't you have butter and maids?" Yugi asked curious voice wonder what he was going to say. Seto sighed placing his fork down taking a wipe cleaning his mouth.

"Beinning a CEO of a big company can somtimes get people to go after you a lot quicker. For one maides seems its okay to sexualy assult me in any way. Second buttlers would try to trick me sighing false paper thing I woun't notice. I had pick which ones are to be trusted to clean my mansion." Seto gives in a calming voice.

Yugi looked down thinking it would be best to ask anymore questions to Seto. Rebecca was chewing her food slowly not trying to brake the tense air. With Mokuba looking at Han he got curious did even Han duel?

"Hey Han..." Mokuba said in a low voice trying to get her attention to him. He lean forward tapping Han's hand lightly hopping that. Han looked up to see who tapped her spacing out while eating was normal to her sence this is the first time in a long time friends stayed to eat at her house.

"huh?..." Han gave Mokuba a dumb found face show she wasn't paying attention.

"I'm woundering do you even duel cause my brother does an so does Rebecca and Yugi?" trunning his to the sided in a curious way. Han placed her fork down folding her hands in fornt of her face.

"No" she said in plane and simple. The other turn to look at her way having what twisted faces. Seto spock up trying to keep this conversation going.

"Why not?" Han looked his way with blank eyes.

"I'm not a good duelest anyways so I faced the facts and don't play as many people should in this world" Han said standing up to grabe places taking to the kitchen. Yugi looked at the others with suprised faces.

"I just thought you did cause sence you look like you would duel" Mokuba says scraching his head but stop cause a slite pain hit his head. Then placing his hands down on his lap noticing Seto was looking his way. Yugi got up looking at Han with worry in his eyes then spoke towards Han.

"Why say that with little practic-" Yugi was stopped with Han's eye's glaring at him looking down. Sighing Han walked towards him placing on hand on his shoulder.

"I'm one of the persons that would rather stay behind knowing that I'm not great as other people in this world" Han says with simple an calm voice to Yugi. Walking away to put up the food after dinner was over things were quiet all around.

BED TIME

Mokuba and Seto stayed at Han's house while Rebecca an Yugi left to go home after the hole dinner insadent. It was night time Yugi an Rebecca were walking sided by sided.

"Yugi do you think theres a reason Han's doesn't duel?" she asked Yugi but he just shruged looking at Rebecca.

"Don't know so hows your grandfather doing on his digges?" Yugi asked Rebecca wounder what she has to say. Rebecca looks at Yugi and smiles taking her hands linking behind her back.

"My grandfather is doing fine other then most things I heard he found another tomb linked to Yami." She says while looking at the stars in the sky then to Yugi.

"What happen to Yami and You other then being so close to each other a year ago after Yami desited that he wanted to stay." Turning her head to the side waitting for Yugi's answer to the question. But Yugi said nothing he was quiet for a moment thinking what he was going to say for that question. Gulping Yugi looked at Rebecca giving what he thought about what happen to Yami and him.

"H-he I-i" Yugi studerd trying to tell Rebecca then a hand layed on his shoulder looking over Rebecca was smilling at him.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Yugi were all her for you even if you don't know it at all" Taking her hand away she walked to her house were they stopped at waving bye to Yugi. He smiled doing the same heading to his home not know whats going to happen to him when he gets home.

Kalle: "Wow how long has it been sence the last chapter?"

Han: shrugs playing a game on pc with Mokuba looking over her shoulder

Mokuba: smiles "whats this game?"

Kalle: "while they play their little game ill just say thanks for the reads an the reviews to this story"


	9. Chapter 9

Kalle: "ooo the last chapter was a intresting on what was going on with dinner now" looking at Han while sitting on the couch with arms crossed over his chest.

Han: Reading a book not hearing what he was saying.

Mokuba: Is playing on the tv trying to beat Tiny in Mario Kart 8.

Kalle: "So how are Tiny and you getting along Mokuba?"

Mokuba: smiling still playing "great even tought I'm going easy on her"

Tiny: "pfft yeah right you just can't win"

Kalle: " any ways I don't own Yugioh or the characters at all" smiling

Chapter 9: What went wrong

Yugi open the frount door then closing it taking off his jacket then he looked up there was Yami with an up set face arms crossed. He known this was going to happen sighing while puting up his jacket.

"Were have you been I asked Joey but he said he hasn't seen you all day Tristan was no help" Yami says with an upset tone looking at Yugi. Stepping towards Yugi trying to look in his face but he keeped looking away.

"Yugi you don't talk to me anymore, is it me or someone else is it that girl you been hanging out?" Yami asked so randomly and quickly. Yugi's head shot up glareing at Yami "No Han is no falt at this why would you think that." The other sighed shaking his head at Yugi "then who's falt is it then you that's not likely and Tea I know you an her some how got really well along the past now you guys hate eachother the past year." Clinching his fist Yugi looked away mombling something in a small whisper.

"What?", Yami asked looking at Yugi with a angry face. Walking towards Yugi grabbing his arms truninng him to face his way. Taking a deep breath hoping Yugi would answer him truthfully this time or well he knows he would.

"Yugi what did you say I can't under stand what you said if you mumble to me" but Yugi looked away shadowing his bangs over his eyes showing now emotion at all Yami was hoping to get something out of him. Yami looked looked closer to Yugi's face clear as it can be Yugi was crying he was shocked never in his minded had he ever made Yugi cry ever. Puting his hands on Yugi trying to comfert him but his hands were moved away when Yugi shocked his head out of yami's grip.

"When was it the last time you hang out with me.." Yugi asked in a small tone of voice.

"W-what?" Yami tillting his head a little to the side facing Yugi.

"You heard me was it be cause of that incadent that happen a year ago." Yugi looked down on the floor he had to know for a while it was buging him for a while now. Yami was speachless glaring at him turning his back.

"You know how that turn out Yugi I was sorry I should have thought you would do that but it was at the heat of the moment you know that you forgave me for that." crossing his arms looking away from Yugi he was hoping to not see Yugi's hurt face he couldn't see his face he would be crush seeing his light like that.

"But you didn't ask me at all for a year we shared a body but not once have you trust me for 5 months after what you thought has happen till this day you still do it" Yugi said to Yami with a pleading tone in his voice craking with each words coming out. Yami was gripping his arm yeah he felt bad did Yugi see that at all yeah he was an asshole for doing it but really when as it been the last time they hang out days or months? Turning to face Yugi slowly he know if he looked he would be crush to see his light this he was right. Tears were flowing down Yugi's face nonstop with no movment of his exprestion at all hoping to get his answer from Yami.

"I-I" but Yugi reased his hand stoping him for giving his answer to him Yugi was still crying grabing his jacket heading towards the door away form the house made be to the park or something. Yami tryed to grab his arm but Yugi swat his hand away grabing the door walking out not looking back towards his way. If only Yami had only belived in him from that incadent none of this would of happing if only Yami didn't accouse of him as a lier.

Kalle: Sorry its been a while let's just say senior year is the hardest don't you think Han?

Han: I have to agree on that..

Kalle: anyway thanks of reading and have a great near end of the school year.


End file.
